


Such A Good Little Slut

by StarWolf802



Category: Matthew Patrick/The Game Theorists, Nathan Sharp/NateWantsToBattle
Genre: Dark!NatePat, Game Theory, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, M/M, NSFW, NateWantsToBattle - Freeform, Natepat, Riding, Rough Sex, hhhhHHHHH, yes I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWolf802/pseuds/StarWolf802
Summary: "Such a pretty little slut."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SORRY IN ADVANCE  
> If you don't approve of explicit fanfiction, leave cause that's what this is.  
> Yeah.  
> Sorry.  
> But anyways....

Gjn

AntiMatter looks up as Natemare straddles him, panting already. The brunet places his hands on the others hips as he sits down on AntiMatter's cock, throwing his head back as a moan escapes him. Roughly circling his hips, Natemare pants even more, nails digging into AntiMatter's chest and legs tightening around his hips.

AntiMatter sits up, wrapping his arms around Natemare's back and thrusting into him as hard as he can, at the same time helping him bounce up and down, bringing him down hard and pulling a moan of AntiMatter's name from him.

That makes the scientist want to go faster, and he fucks his partner with reckless abandon, feeling him dig sharp nails into his back and hearing him whimper in pleasure. AntiMatter starts to bite at his neck, hearing the whimpers turn to moans.

"You're such a good little slut, Nathan," AntiMatter purrs. "Such a pretty little slut for me."

The ebony pants, wanting AntiMatter to go faster, to go harder, wanting to completely lose his mind to this feeling. He bucks his hips, moaning and whimpering desperately.  
The scientist smirks, changing his angle slightly, his fast and unforgiving thrusts now slamming directly into the other demons sweet spot, making him scream out.

Natemare feels full, his body is shaking and his breathing is broken up but he feels so good. He senses AntiMatter bite down hard on his shoulder, licking the wound he made right after. He looks at the brunet, seeing a sheen of sweat on his skin, small moans falling from his lips as he thrusts relentlessly into his partner.

AntiMatter's breathing comes in heavy gasps, and he can't help the sounds he's making. Natemare is so hot and tight around him, and he looks so beautiful with his hazy eyes and heaving chest. AntiMatter tightens his grip, feeling the muscles in Natemare's back moving under his fingers. He can tell the ebony is close by the way his legs are starting to tremble.

"Matthew, I'm-," Natemare pants, and AntiMatter smiles.

"Are you going to come all over me like the slut you are?" He asks, bringing the other down particularly forcefully and causing him to cry out in ecstasy.

"Yes!" Natemare almost screams after he regains his breath. "Please let me come, please, I've been a good boy, please Matthew, I need it!"

AntiMatter bites down forcefully, this time on Natemare's pulse point. "Then do it. Come for me, slut."

And he again thrusts up hard, at the same time bringing Natemare down just as forcefully. That's all it takes for him to come hard, hot white liquid covering both his and AntiMatter's chest, his nails creating long lines as he rakes them down AntiMatter's back and he practically screams, body shaking and adrenaline coursing through his body.

The brunet stays more composed, thrusting up one more time as he comes, filling his partner to the brim and hearing him moan at the feeling.

Natemare collapses against AntiMatter's chest, falling back onto him and hearing him whisper partly incoherent praises into his ear. He's tempted to stay like this, but he has to clean himself up. Slowly, he raises himself up off of AntiMatter, still panting. The brunet helps him, gathering his trembling form into his arms and carrying him to the bathroom.

He helps him clean up, gently wiping the mess off of him and then himself. Once that's done, they settle down into bed together, Natemare's unnatural warmth heating up AntiMatter's constantly freezing skin. AntiMatter smiles gently at him, brushing his hair away from his forehead. The ebony lets out a contented noise, pressing his back to AntiMatter's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry :'^)


End file.
